


ziploc.

by txlerbutbetter



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Bipolar Disorder, Boundaries, Emotional, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txlerbutbetter/pseuds/txlerbutbetter
Summary: a story about pain, hurt, and love in a wolf named tyler in a world full of sheep.
Kudos: 1





	1. garden shed.

**Author's Note:**

> tw// menstruation in sexual context

t- "maybe it's best if we stop talking."

"ok."

"hey, does this turn you on?"

t- "w-what?"

"i've always wondered what a p****y on it's p****d looked like."

_huh?_

t- "search it up."

"i was kinda wondering if you could show me if you know what i mean."

_what the fuck?_

t- "uhm, no thanks. i don't give out nudes."

"oh ok."

t- "hey, k, im a wolf."

"haha, you're joking. you're sheep just like the rest of us."

t- "do you see my fur? my teeth? my ears? i am no sheep."

"..."

im sorry. the feelings were there but they eventually died out. you appeared like a rose, and i was painfully oblivious to the thorns. why does my heart constantly attach to people so nonchalantly even when they cause me pain? this isn’t right, this isn’t right-

**"Tyler. Tyler! snap out of it!"**

"huh? oh. sorry."

**"Stop apologizing."**

"ok."

**"You gotta finish you're Geo homework, don't forget that we have to work out later today."**

"yeah... ok."

**"Are you still thinking about that stupid boy?"**

"n-no..."

**"You can't fool me, Tyler, i'm in your head."**

"then why'd you even bother asking?"

**"To see if you'd be honest."**

"you're not my fucking parents. quit it."

**"So you're admitting it?"**

"if it makes you happy, yeah."

**"Listen, I know this is tough. Don't you still like that other girl? What was her name..."**

"One, yes, two, all of my feelings for that bastard has evaporated. So now there's only one person."

**"Don't lie to yourself. You also like that other girl."**

"...."

**"You never cease to amaze me, Tyler. Now get out your head and start working on your shit before you get chewed out."**

"yeah yeah..."


	2. i think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler has a short talk with relyt about love.

**"It's late."**

"i know."

**"You should be working."**

"i know."

"i can't get her out of my head."

**"I can see that."**

"it's her smile.."

  
**"Here we go..."**

"and her overall personality! she has the same interests as me and is so fucking kind. not to mention how beautiful she is."

**"Are you done being a simp?"**

"i don't know, probably not."

**"You know as well as I do that she is way out of our league."**

".... i know..."

**"So why even bother? She clearly doesn't see you like that. Shit, she probably has other people like you kneeling down and kissing her ass too!"**

"shut the hell up."

**"You know that i'm not lying, Tyler."**

"..."


	3. bruh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler and their gay yearning.

_*two people in my virtual math class visibly flirting*_

"ok damn bitch we get it you're gay jkfbhgj"

"ok but what if i could do that with [Redacted].."

**"What the fuck..?"**

"what?"

**"You're desperate."**

"this is what love looks like, relyt."

**"This is obsession."**

"ew what the fuck? no it's not."

**"I'm joking..."**

"probably shouldn't have said that to me.. you forget im autistic."

_*cries*_

**"You're a mess, Tyler."**


	4. bee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler learns that he has no balls.

"y'know...maybe this isn't the best thing. everytime i fall in love, i always end up getting hurt."

**"That's expected. Relationships require you to be exposed and transparent."**

"but i can't ignore how i feel! i'd ask her out but everytime i even think about it my stomach churns and i get dizzy."

**"You're an anxious wreck."**

"i know."

"i...i think i should just get to know her more. take time to talk to her more."

**"That's an idea."**

"but im scared. if i wait too long to confess, it'll be 7th grade all over again. and none of us want that."

**"True."**

"are you actually gonna do something helpful? or just agree to everything i say."

**"What the fuck do you want me to say?"**

"i dunno...some words of encouragement?"

**"What's the point? We both agree on the fact that telling her would be too dangerous, but at the same time waiting too long can be bad. You just need to grow a pair."**

"i don't know how."

**"That's up to you to figure out, not me."**


	5. tired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyler has an epiphany.

"dad made a good point."

**"What do you mean?"**

"about everything."

**"Please elaborate."**

"you know fully well what the fuck im talking about."

"i bring division in this house. i cause everybody pain. im the reason why my parents get into arguments, and why their marriage is deteriorating."

"i wonder if they realize why thats why i tried to kill myself."

"think about it. if you had a bug infestation in your house, wouldn't you want to get rid of the bugs?"

"at this point it doesn't even hurt. nothing does. if he wants to get rid of me, like he said he'd do, i don't blame him."

"im trying to change, relyt. i really am. i don't want to go back."

**"I know..."**

"that's all you're gonna say? i know? no, you fucking don't, i don't want to go back to the fucking happy hotel."

"im trying to love myself....because at the end of the day, thats all that matters. it'll only be me in the end."

"but how am i supposed to love a monster?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adios

**Author's Note:**

> yuh yuh


End file.
